


Smile, Sunshine, Smile

by Anonymous



Category: Football RPF, MCFC RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Manchester City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the arrival of Willy Caballero, Joe doesn't look like himself, so David is going to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile, Sunshine, Smile

The evening sun casts a warm hue on the training pitch. Players have just finished their training for the day, and are heading back to take shower. David is about to do the same when he notices the figures in the far edge of the pitch.

Joe and the goalkeeper coach are still training.

David knows that lately, Joe has been stressed out by the arrival of Willy Caballero. The England international doesn't look like his usual self. He rarely smiles or cracks a joke. He doesn't even do his trademark stupid pranks anymore.

David, quite frankly, doesn't like this new Joe.

He walks to the goalpost.

"Still practicing?" David asks them.

"Yeah," Joe punches a ball. David catches it.

"I need to practice my shot, I'll help you practice," he looks to the coach. Sensing that David wants him to leave them alone, the coach simply says, "see you tomorrow, then," and left the pitch.

Joe looks at him questioningly, but he didn't say anything, so they practice the shoot out in silence.

"Let's switch," David says after awhile. "What, are you trying to take my job?" Joe smiles.

"We'll see," David takes the position between the goalpost. Joe makes a bit of a run and shoot the ball into the net. It is not the greatest goal he ever does, but he still celebrates it nonetheless.

"Yeah!" he throws a punch to the air, and suddenly David runs to him. "Congratulation!" he jumps and hugs Joe, and the goalkeeper, not expecting such tackle, falls to the ground.

"Whoa," he hits the grass with David on top of him. "That feels nice," Joe laughs. "Scoring goals, I mean." the goalkeeper looks up to the sky. "Maybe I shouldn't have been a keeper..." he says, more quietly.

"Don't say such stupid thing!" David suddenly sits on Joe's stomach, knocking the breath out of him. "We need you!" he gripped Joe's shirt. Joe looks away. "Willy can do the job too. Maybe better. Six millions is a lot for for a goalkeeper, you know."

For awhile David doesn't say anything. They stay like that, David sitting on top of Joe. Somehow, Joe doesn't feel uncomfortable with it.

"I need you," David says quietly. When Joe looks at him, he says again, louder, "I need you to smile, to make stupid jokes, to be annoying like you always do!"

"I need the old Joe back."

Suddenly Joe rises and tackles David to the ground. He puts his head on David's shoulder, so David couldn't see his face.

"Joe?" David asks, unsure of what is going on. But then, he feels Joe's fingers under his shirt. David involuntarily gasps.

Then Joe tickles him.

"Joe... Stop!" David laughs and tries to wriggle away, but Joe clings on to him like a lock. It goes on for a few minutes, until Joe stands up, smiling.

"Thanks for worrying about me, but I'm fine." he extends his hand to David, helping him up.

"I've always fight for the number one spot. With Shay, with Costel, now with Willy. It's nothing new. But thanks,"

"For reminding me how I shouldn't forget to bother you, all of you, once in awhile. For stress relief, you know," he slings his arm around David's shoulders.

"Anything for you, Joe," feeling the warmth on his shoulders, for a moment David remembers the feeling of Joe's hand on his skin. For a moment, he feels like he wants something more.

"Come on, let's take a shower, I'm sweating like a hippo in sauna," Joe starts walking, dragging David with him. The goofy grin is back on his face. David smiles. For now, to see Joe smiles again is enough for him. For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Then they have sexy hot shower together. The end.


End file.
